If Dreams Were Reality, She'd Be Mine
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Oliver dreams about a certain someone. xLoliverx
1. The Dream

**I've been away for a long time when the truth is I have 4 other stories written down but not typed. So u probably won't see me again til April...sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hannah Montana and Rockstar are not mine...sadly and niether is See You Again. I'd die if it was because its my all time fave. song!!**

There we are. Look at us running across the beach, the wind in our hair. Her golden hair is blowing in the breeze. My hair is following the way the wind is taking it. Our hands are intertwined. We then stop running and I pick her up and kiss her and we lay down on the soft sand and then I jump on top of her holding my weight with my hands above her. I lean down and give her the sweetest, softest kiss. She then jumps up and races down the beach waiting for me to start running. I am running after her. Calling Lilly, Lilly, Lil-!

"Mom, I'm awake!!" I shouted barely awake. "No your not, I told you to get up fifteen minutes ago! Get up! Oliver Oscar Oken!!" shouted my mom using her 'man voice'. I walked down the stairs in all of my morning glory. Not really I had stuff in my eyes, my hair was a mess, I had morning breath and I was grumpy. I was having the dream I have every night and this time the dream went past our intertwined hands and my mom wakes me up with her man voice. Usually when I get to the part where we are holding hands, Lilly dies from the wrath of the evil Shark Master, Mrs. Kunkle. Yeah, I know my brain is weird. Anyways, I can't remember when I decided I had a crush on Lilly. All I know it's been a long time since my crush started. 

I've been thinking of ways to tell Lilly I like her, a lot! And the only ones I've come up with are STUPID! With a capital S! My first idea was to just go up and tell her. I know it's been done before and the guy has gotten his girl….but my relationship with her is different from every other girl I've liked. Hannah was just a celebrity love; Becca lasted about a week, Sarah a day and my other girlfriends have not lasted longer than two weeks. My next idea was to ask Miley to tell her, but how much of a pansy would I be if I did that. My third idea, is in the works…I asked Hannah to give a shout out to Lilly/Lola before she sang See You Again…I've written it down as how she's exactly going to say it. I hope I've thought of everything

_Before I sing __See You Again__. I wanna give my best friend a shout out and tell her, her best guy friend is crushing on her. Here's to her and him! (Crowd goes wild) (Sing)_

The problem with this idea is what if Lilly is in the bathroom or something when the shout out happens. I'll have to stick to Lilly like glue tomorrow and make sure she "relieves" herself before my shout out to her.

**AN: Too short? Review and I'll add another chapter. I need at least 10 reviews to go on!!**


	2. Author Plea

People, I said 10 reviews and I've gotten 4

People, I said 10 reviews and I've gotten 4!! I'm very sad :( :( :( Even if you've already reviewed plz review again I'm lonely...I can't go on without 10...please, pretty please, with 10 cherries on top!! PLEASE HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO ASK!! I love the people that reviewed, plz review again!!


	3. A real Chapter Not an Author Plea

**I love ya'll after my plea. I got exactly 10 reviews!! hugs to every one out there!! **

"Hey, let's pump up this party now!" sings Lola. "Good Luck Hannah." me and Lola shout right before Hannah goes on stage. "So, Lola…." I say. "So, Mikey….." she says. "Oh, Lola you have to stay out here the whole time. Hannah's giving us a shout out." "When, is it after or before True Friend?" asked Lola. "It's gonna be before See You Again." I say. "That's odd. It's not a very good intro if she's talking about friends." "I know, but she's the pop star." "True, very true." "She says she doesn't want us to miss it, so 'potty' yourself before that time." "Okay, I catch your drift. This must be a _very important _shout out."

Hannah: "Okie-Dokie, this is my intermission, so chill and I'll come back and sing Rock star! "Hey, Hannah." my alter ego says as I pull Hannah over to a place away from Lilly/Lola, "So when is this shout out?" "After Rockstar and before See You Again, chill Olive-ugh. Mike" Hannah walks over to Lilly, "So when is this shout out?" "Soon, you have to stay here, no potty breaks." "Jeez, what's up with you and Mike? Trust me I'll be right here. Unless..." she said jokingly "no right here." "Kay, bye..." Hannah then does her warm up exercises.

_(Yeah)  
(Uh-oh uh-oh uh-oh)  
(Eh-hey yeah)__you're missin'____I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rockin' it wherever we are_

Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time in the morning  
Just to impress you

Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein what you're missin'

On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings that  
It would be you sayin' let's hang out  
Then you confess that there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out

But you don't even know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein'  
What

On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing, snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star (rock star)

If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star

Yeah yeah! Whoo!  
Yeah I really am a rock star!!  
Hey, Hey, Hey!  
Whoo!  
Ha, a rock star

Yeah yeah!  
Cause I really am a rock star  
Cause I really am a rock star  
I am a rock star  
Whoa-oh-oh (Yeah)

"Next, I'd like to give a shout out to my best friend. Wait just a second It's written down right here." she says while fumbling for the note. My heart has stopped she's lost the note. "Oh here it is. Let's see what it says." Oh God I can't take this any longer. Oken just remember Lilly, this is all for Lilly.

"_Before I sing __See You Again__. I wanna give my best friend a shout out"_

"Mike she's talking about me!!" says Lola. "I know, now listen." I say nervously back. _"and tell her, her best guy friend is crushing on her. Here's to her and him!" _The crowd goes wild and then Hannah sings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I've got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim_

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"You're my best guy bud, so are you the one?"

_I have a heart that will never be tame_

_I knew you were somethin' special when you spoke my name_

Deep breathes, "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes"

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

_I've got a way of knowin' when something is right_

_I feel like I must've known you in another life_

_Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes_

"Really?"

"Like I said. Yes!"

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

**Lilly's POV**

When I'm nervous or uncomfortable I sing. Hearing Oliver say that I started singing along to my favorite Hannah song...

"The last time I freaked out I just kept lookin' down. I st- st- stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout. Felt like I couldn't breathe. You asked what's wrong with me. My best friend Leslie, said oh she's just bein' Miley. The next time we hang out I will redeem myself my heart can't rest til then woah woah. I can't wait to see you again..."

**Oliver's POV**

Crap, crap, oh crap!! She's uncomfortable. Why did I even try this?? I wish I could erase time here and now. I'm probably in the worst position than I've ever been in right now!! Oh God! Please help me!!

"Mike?"

"Yeah?" I said timidly

"I don't know what to say."

"Please say I like you too."

"Oliver. I mean Mike. I like you too but as a guy friend."

"Oh, okay."

**Lilly's POV**

He's gonna get a kick out of this...man "a kick out of this" I've been hanging out with Miley way too long!

**Oliver's POV**

My world has just shattered. The girl of my dreams has just rejected me in front of no one, but I'm as embarrassed as if the whole world has seen me.

**I feel so bad writing this I've just crushed Oliver's dreams. NOt for long though. Plz this time I need 10 reviews...more would be great too! I won't write more unless I have 10!! NO author plea or anything. If a wanna know what happens next press the review box...and I hope I get 10. Why the number 10, you ask. Its because 10 is a freakin awesome number!! Almost as cool as the color orange...and thats sayin a lot!!**

**GOD BLESS!**

**IheartORANGE**


	4. The Four Day Fight

**Thanks to all who reviewed. If I get 5 reviews I will continue. I'd ecspeciallly like to thank the last 2 people who reviewed!! But thanks to all...Love you guys. Enjoy this chapter. I've got an idea for the next one...so once agin enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope I don't own Hannah Montanna if I did do you think I'd be begging for reviews...no people would be begging me for other things...haha!**

**A DAY LATER AT SCHOOL (MONDAY)...**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Lilly!! How'd it go with Oliver? I noticed after the concert you and Oliver were gone. Too busy talking, kissing, other stuff? Miley said while nudging me suggestively. "No. I was busy telling him I like him as a friend" I said a tad embarrassed. Miley then hit my shoulder. "How could you do that to him! He likes you and you broke his heart and you know you like him too!!" she shouted. "Miley...trust me I know what I'm doing and shut up he's coming!" "Hey, guys." Oliver said depressed. "Um, guys. I got to go to class. Work it out!" said Miley as she ran around to the corner and poked her head out to see me and Oliver. I took his hands in mine. He kept his head down looking at his feet. "Lilly, you don't have to do this. I understand we're just friends. That's cool." he said trying to sound fine with what I had said concert night. (It didn't work I could sense the sadness in his voice). "Um, so Oliver, how do I say this without getting me getting punched across the room?" "I don't know Lil, just spit it out!" Oliver shouted. Then the bell rang and we walked to class finding an anxious Miley. So, I'm in the middle with Miley to my right and Oliver to my left. I talked to Miley for a while about how it went.

"So, Lilly, what did he say?!"

"The stupid bell messed up what I was going to say!"

"Talk to him after class."

"I will...but how or what do I say??"

"I thought you said you had this covered."

"I kinda do and kinda don't."

"Well..."

"Here comes the teach...shhhh!"

"Stewart, Truscott. The bell has rung that means you should be in your seat and not talking!!"

"Sorry Ms. Kunkle." we both mumbled.

"Okay, so I let's go over the reading from last night."

The whole class grumbled. And what after felt thirty billion years we we're out of the class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LILLY'S POV**

"Oliver, Oliver? Pay attention to me and not her." I said while trying to pry his attention off of Miley and her latest Hannah story.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted by the bell..."

"--go on Mrs. Drama." he said annoyed. All I saw then was Miley give him a look If I'm not mistaken it was the "your-a-doughnut look number 7" (We have many) When he said that I became unglued. I wanted to punch the living day lights out of him, but too bad Miley saw what I was about to do and pulled me away, way far away!

It took me four days after he said that to become completely normal. But as he'd say "You've NEVER been normal Lil!". Which is true I'm not a preppy pants, an emo or any of those other extremes, I'm a mix off all I guess you could say. Let me stop myself here before I ramble on about what I _really am!_ It's true I will ramble on and on and on. Like I am doing now, cause I have a speech I say when people ask me what I am, and I'm going through the condensed version now. Okay back on topic! So after those four days I was head over heals in love with him again. Surprising how long it takes you to get over something your friend said that your parents are constantly saying (Mrs. Drama thing). Oh well.

"Oliver?"

"You talking to me now?"

"Sure, why not!"

"Cause you were or still are mad at me. I'm not sure" he said with that cute puzzled look on his face.

"Stop making that look! It's just too--never mind."

"So, Lilly...four days that's the longest you've ever stayed mad at me."

"I had a perfectly good reason to be!"

"You did?"

"Yes. You called me Mrs. Drama...and you KNOW I hate that name. Even though my parents say that to me all the time!"

"Only that to be mad about...and you were mad for FOUR WHOLE DAYS!"

"I've got much much much more to be mad about!!" he screamed.

"Like what?" I said very flustered.

"Like the girl I'm completely in love with, said we're just friends and she is acting like nothing happened. My mom and dad have been fighting with me about my room...shall I go on?" he shouted in anger.

"Wait...back up!"

"The girl I'm in love with acts like nothing happen-!" He started out loud and then realized what he was saying and stopped in mid-word.

"Oh yeah before you interrupted me about the 'Drama thing' I was going to say something extremely important that would make your pathetic life feel better!!"

"MY pathetic life?"

"YES! Your life!"

"GO freakin' ON!" he shouted in even more anger!

"Okay, so I said 'I like you as a friend' as an experiment." I said flirtatiously. All I saw then were butterflies and rainbows and fireworks and his lips falling onto mine. WAIT! Reality check! Instead of all that happening all he did was have his mouth wide open and stomp away from me making my mouth drop open in the process. I thought when I said this he'd fall into my arms and kiss me like I had been waiting for.

**Oliver's POV**

SHE HAS TAKEN IT TOO FAR PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS!! I'm SOOOOO OVER LILLIAN ANNE TRUSCOTT!! So much for Lillian Truscott Oken...

(AN: He rips up all notes they'd pass during class. But can't bring himself to throw them out so he puts them in his last drawer in his room. For safe keeping he reminds himself. Not as little love notes)

**AN: Hey...20 reviews took ya'll a while...So I'll make it easy on ya give me 5...that's it and if your good you'll get a cookie... yum...jk I know ya'll know I was kidding...I just love saying jk and also making fun of texting language as in **_**jk**_**LMNOP...**_**lol**_**LIE LUVER. I will update soon...sorry its short...**


	5. Four O'clock Hotdogs

**AN: ENJOY...still working on AMMAHL&AP-LD...hopefully will be updated soon...writers block stinks :(**

AT MILEY'S HOUSE CHILLING IN MILEY'S ROOM...

"Miley what do I do??" I asked while on the verge of tears. "Lilly if I we're you I'd come clean and tell Oliver the whole truth, in person. Tomorrow." she replied while consoling me. "Ummmmm...How the HECK do I do that?" "Tell him you were umm, how do I put this nicely?" she asked me and I immediately put my feelings into words, "A stupid idiot for telling the guy I liked I only liked him as a friend even though I liked him WAY more than that!! And why did I tell him that I don't FREAKIN KNOW! My hormones are all haywire and I'm a stupid idiot!!" I yelled/cried/screamed. "Lilly...lets go talk to him NOW!

He is at the beach getting his 4:00 hotdog lets go. I gotta embarrass Jackson anyways and tell him he forgot to flush the toilet upstairs!" "A couple things to say...first how do you know his hotdog schedule. Second: Ewwww! Third: is that the toilet that is clogged?" I asked very grossed out. "Okay to answer your questions. It's called too many times with Oliver while you were on vacation. I know GROSS and Yes...it's clogged from good ole' Jackson." "Kay lets go...I thought that stench was my book-bag..." I said. "I did too. That's way too gross. Let's go, before we die from Jackson's crap. Literally." Miley replied.

I giggled and we ran out the door. We ran to Miley's patio and then we then ran out to the shack and saw Rico, Jackson and yes we even saw Oliver. What Miley had said was true he was at the shack eating his hotdog while him and Jackson talked about. Well, I don't really know what they we're talking about, I guess it was guy stuff. Oliver waved to Miley and said hey, but looked at me and just kept eating his 4:00 hotdog. Miley went up to Jackson and screamed, "Jackson you forgot to flush the toilet upstairs and now its clogged!!" He put that "Miley-I-really-hate-you-right-now" look on. Rico just laughed and I did too because I've never seen Jackson get that reddish purple before. After that Miley pulled me behind the shack and asked me what I was going to say to Oliver. I said "I have no idea. Miley, he's really MAD at me...didn't you see how he only acknowledged your existence and looked at me and that's it. Miles you don't know him like I do. When he's angry he vents, when he's the maddest he'll ever get he is silent. And what is he doing now?...not talking is what he is doing. God, why didn't I just tell him I love him MORE than I've loved anyone in my life!!" "Lilly. Don't. Start. Screaming." Miley told me. I then realized that Oliver was on the other side of the shack and he might've heard me. I prayed that he didn't, cause I want to tell him face to face. Me and Miley went back over to him. Miley asked him to stop eating his hotdog and he said, "Miley youf knowch this is myw 4 o'clock hotdogif, so weave me awone." he said with his mouthful.

"Hi Ollie." I said flirtatiously, he just kept chewing the hotdog. Miley bumped him and his hotdog fell onto the sand. "Miley!! You owe me a new hotdog." "You guys are going owe me WAY more than that. Lilly, TALK TO THE STUPID DOUGHNUT." Miley yelled and then smirked. I took Oliver's hands in mine, even though they had ketchup all over them. Hey! Its true, ketchup is a GREAT moisturizer. He didn't look at me and he just stared at his hotdog on the sandy ground. "Oliver, I need to talk to you." "Lilly I need to leave. My mom just texted me that we need to bathe the ummm... um... COUCH." he lied as he ran off clumsily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miley!!" I screamed. I could tell Miley was getting tired of all of this so she set up a get together at her house, in her room with all of us. ding dong wait just a sec there's the door... "Miley! I'll get it!" I said as I went to open the door and much to my happiness there was Oliver. "Hey Oliver." "Hey Lil." "Are you mad at me anymore?" "Yes, but I can fake it." he said as he hugged me with a fake smile. "Oh." I said. Miley came running down the stairs and shouted, "Hey Oliver...follow me guys." she yelled as we followed her up to her room. She blocked the door and made us empty our pockets and put them outside the door. Oliver took out his cell phone, i-pod and his wallet. I took out my cell phone and I left my purse outside the room too. And we placed them outside the door. Miley patted me down **(AN: friendly pat down)** to see if I had anything that could interrupt our time together . She made Oliver **(AN: she wasn't gonna pat him down...ew!)** empty his pockets and show her the inside out part of his pocket. She then let us in and we all sat on her bed. "Lilly and Oliver, talk NOW!" "Fine," we both mumbled.

"So Ollie, lets talk..."

"about what? How I'm still mad that liking me as a friend was ALL an experiment!" he yelled.

"No screaming please," screamed Miley.

"You screamed, Miles!" screamed my doughnut, Oliver.

"Just talk," she tried to say calmly.

"Jeez. I will." I said, "Okay, so Oliver. I luh luh luh luh luh bumped my Miley ike you."

"That's great Lilly" he said nonchalantly/sarcastically. "Now if only you coulda told me sooner I wouldn't have to go through all this emotional pain."

"Miley, if he's gonna be like this I'm leaving!!"

"Lilly you can't the door is locked. No one is leaving until my friends are friends again!!"

"Miley!" Oliver and I grumbled/whine.

"Guys!" she copied.

"Okay so Oliver? Ya gonna say anything?"

"Yes. I like you too." he said.

"Good...you guys. Now we can all be friends again."

Then not thinking we both turned backs on each other. I guess he was still mad about the experiment thing. And I turned my back because I was mad at him for barely saying anything to me. Miley just rolled her eyes.

"You two look at each other!!" she screamed gruffly.

"Fine." we grumbled.

"Okay. So Oliver are we friends again?" I asked hopeful of the answer I was looking for.

"No."

"Oliver!! Cool your jets and we'll do this thing again tomorrow at your place."

"But girls!!" he whined.

"No buts..." me and Miley shouted in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver's POV

I am looking through my drawers. First underwear, second socks. And the third drawer I take it out and look through it too often. Sarah's first note to me, mine and Lilly's kindergarten drawing, Becca's pencil, all of Lilly's valentines cards to me, plus the ones from Lilly I ripped up and last night taped together. I still have about 30 left, that's what I'm doing tonight. My mom calls this my junk drawer. I call it my memoir drawer. Hey, that rhymes! I also have my first bottle of cologne in there, its empty but it brings back great memories...

"_Oliver, what the heck is that smell." the 9 year old Lillian asked. "It's called cuh-log-ney. I like it. My daddy wears it all the time, but he calls it cuh-lone. But he must be blind cause right on the package it says cuh-log-ney." the 9 year old Oliver replied. "I think its stinky. I also think you put too much on!" she told me. "I think it's cool..." said Oliver. "Well you also think mechanical pencils are cool." she mumbled. "They are...I mean no sharpening. Whoever thought of that was very smart!" I yelled back. "Jeez, Ollie...it was a joke." she said. "I know I gotcha!" I yelled and then we had a tickle fight. With her winning. Grrrrr!_

Good times, good times! Lets see ummmm...I wonder if the "I love" goes with Oliver? Doubt it...I've read these notes multiple times and no sign whatsoever of her liking me. Ugh...Let's see what else do I have in there? Oh...my yearbook. What did she put "Ollikins, you're the best doughnut friend I've ever had! Keep in touch Lils!" What did Miley write "Thanks for being a great friend! Even though at first you thought I ate road-kill. Oh well...keep in touch-Milez!" Oh yes more good times. Well I'm gonna stop remembering and put the notes together.

Miley's POV

(On Oliver's doorstep with Lilly)

"Lilly, no tears. I just want my friends back. I miss having Lola AND Stanley on stage. All I have is my dad. And this fighting has gone on long enough!" I said. "But, Miley! I have a reason to cry." She then gave me a look and we walked into his house. We didn't knock because it was open and Mrs. Oken saw us and said, "Why hello, girls. What's happening with the Stewarts and the Truscotts?" "Nothing much. Jackson's an idiot." I said with way too much truth in my statement. Mrs. Oken looked at me and chuckled. "There's nothing at all happening with the Truscotts." Lilly said. Which I thought was a complete understatement because she's desperately in love with a guy that loves her too, but according to her its complicated. I call that something. After our small talk, Mrs. Oken added, " Oh yes, Oliver's up in his room." "Thanks" we said in unison. We walked up to his room and found him lying on the floor putting notes together. He didn't see us so we got a close up look at the notes he was putting back together. He had taped the "I love" and "Lilly" together. Lilly tried to stifle an "awww", but it came out as an "Eeeep!" Oliver turned around and saw us. Lilly was still Eeeep-ing. He looked shocked. "O My God, girls warn me before you barge in and give me a freakin heart attack." he screamed. "Everything okay?" Mrs. Oken yelled from downstairs. "Yes" we all said. "What are you doing with the notes, Ollie. They're all ripped and taped?", asked Lilly looking very sad, because she saw that they we're their notes--ripped, like she had done to his heart and he had done to hers. "I ripped 'em up the day you told me it was an experiment. I'm sorry, but I'm taping them together.", he said with his sincerely sorry face.

**Lilly's POV**

Awwwww...that was sooo cute...he's taping our notes together!! I just wanna reach over there and kiss him full on the lips. Not gonna do that though cause he's the guy and I want him to do that to me not the other way around!

**AN: Will they get together? Find out in the next chapter!! I love you guys!!**

**BTW: I lied 2 more chapters after this one :)**


	6. A BandAid Heals A Broken Heart

**AN: I'm just ready for this story to be over, because I've got so many stories I wanna post. **

**Miley's POV**

So I saw the little smirk in Lilly's eyes. She wants him, more than anything. Which from my point of view I don't see what's so great about him, but kudos to her, I guess I like blondes better. Yeah, sadly I'm not over Jake, a blonde. Yes she likes Oliver and yes Oliver likes Lilly. I do not see why this is so confusing. I've never said this before, but Lilly IS a doughnut. If you like a guy and they like you back, you NEED to get together. Lilly and OliverLove. Is it so hard??

Oliver did look very sorry and while Lilly waited for him to say something he was taping the notes. Completely unaware of what Lilly wanted him to do...talk to him!! He was ripping off a piece of tape (out of those metal tape dispensers) to put the two parts of the note together and accidentally sliced his finger on the metal part. He gave a quick reaction, "Owww..." he whined. "Are you okay?" Lilly asked him with over the top sincerity while rushing to his side. I just stood there and tried not to laugh. Since Oliver was still mad at Lilly, he said, "No I'm fine." while scrunching his face up in pain. "Oliver, stop lying. I know you're mad, but this could get infected, so let me see it." she said while reaching for his hand. He pulled it away, while blood was gushing out. "Oliver, give it to me." she screamed. "No!!" he shouted. "Please for me." she said while batting her eyelashes, which she knew made him hypnotized, so she could do anything. "K." he said while giving her his hand. She washed it with that stingy stuff and then she spreaded some gunk on it. She said, "To make it heal faster." Then she wrapped a band-aid on it. He winced a little while she did that.

**Oliver's POV**

Do you guys wanna know the coolest thing about Lilly, after she was done 'patching me up' which as a guy we all know I could've done that myself, but she lifted my hurt finger with the band-aid on it and kissed it.

**Lilly's POV**

I thought on my feet and kissed Oliver's finger, but then he did something I never expected!! He cupped my face and brought his lips to mine and kissed me. Me being the Lilly I am, couldn't make it romantic and started giggling like an idiot and then my 'eep' came out...

"God, Lil. I kiss you and you eep in my ear...ow!!"

"Sorry, baby."

"I guess ya'll forgive each other?"

We both nodded while goofily looking into each other's eyes

"All I can say is...you guys are finally where you are supposed to be. TOGETHER FOR FREAKING EVER!! And no fighting or MUCH less fighting. Please!!" she screamed as she stomped off with a smile on her face. "My work here is done." she muttered to herself.

**AN: Sorry it was so short! I've got one more chappie!! R&R!! Thanks...**


	7. Just You Being You

**AN: Okay so here's the last chapter...and AMM&AHL&AP-LD is still being worked on...I've been gone two weeks (camp and a vacation)**

Here we are. Look at us running across the beach, the wind in our hair. Her golden hair is blowing in the breeze. My hair is following the way the wind is taking it. Our hands are intertwined. We then stop running and I pick her up and kiss her and we lay down on the soft sand and then I jump on top of her holding my weight with my hands above her. I lean down and give her the sweetest, softest kiss. She then jumps up and races down the beach waiting for me to start running. I am running after her. Calling Lilly, Lilly, Lil-!

"Lilly, hold up!" I scream after her.

"What?!" she asks turning around to face me. I ran over to her and wanted to let her know something.

"Ollie, what is it? I thought we were racing?"

"We were, but I wanted to tell you something!"

"What is it?" she asked as she leaned in to give me kiss on the cheek.

"I had a dream exactly like this, before we were dating." I said shyly.

"Are you serious, Ollie?"

"Yeah..." I said while swaying on my feet and nervously looking around.

"Ollie, don't be nervous, because, every night before we started going out, I had a dream that we kissed in the Ocean. And um, It was great."

"Lil, don't be nervous. I'm your big daddy Oken. You can tell me anything."

"And, I guess that would make me, Oh no...never mind!"

"I didn't tell you the weirdest part...um every night except for one. I dreamed that after we were ya know holding hands um the evil shark master Mrs. Kunkle would eat you...I know what you are thinking, so don't say it."

Lilly then cracked up.

"The funny thing is when you tell me things like this. I don't get worried, because I know you're just being you when you act like that and I absolutely love it."

Oliver cupped her face and brought her close to him and breathed in her hair and kissed her. Then a beep was heard coming from Oliver's watch.

"Oliver, what was that?"

"My watch."

"What do you mean?"

"Its 4 o'clock hotdog time!!"

"Like, I said just you being you..." She said while lovingly looking into his eyes as he sighed.

"Come on...I need my hotdog!!"

**AN: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!! I'm kinda sad its over, but more stories we'll be comin'' your way!! :) Sorry its soooo SHORT!!**


End file.
